Merry Christmas Everyone 2005
by messersmontana
Summary: Let me just say that this is my Christmas Gift to all of you Sam and Jack shippers.


Title: Merry Christmas Everyone

Author: Lt Col Samantha Carter AKA Trisha Steere

Email: Seasonal, Romance, a little comfort.

Status: Complete

Rating: Kids/ Teens

Content Warning: none

Season/Spoilers: Anything up to and through season 9

This is a repost, posted on 12/24/2005

Disclaimer:

Okay, I don't own Stargate, Sam, Jack, or any of the other characters. I'm just borrowing them for my own pleasure. I make no money from this.

Summary: Let me just say that this is my Christmas Gift to all of you Sam and Jack shippers.

Merry Christmas Everyone

SG-1 stepped through the Stargate after their latest mission with no injuries for a change. Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter looked at the other three members of the team and sighed. She was happy to be home injury free.

She handed her weapon over to one of the SF's and watched as Daniel, Teal'c, and Cameron did the same. She couldn't wait until she was done with her post mission exam in the infirmary, so she could get to a phone and let Cassie know that she was home safe and sound.

Sam turned towards the blast door as it opened and General Landry stepped through it. "SG-1 we'll have your briefing in two hours." He said as Sam looked beyond him to the man now walking through the doors.

"Hello Campers, did ya miss me?" Major General Jack O'Neill asked them with a grin. He smiled at each of them, but his gaze lingered a little longer on Sam.

She returned his smile. "Of course, sir."

Teal'c only bowed and replied. "Indeed."

Mitchell also nodded, but said nothing.

"Jack, what brings you to our neck of the woods?" Daniel asked with a big smile on his lips.

"Well, tomorrow's Christmas Eve and you're supposed to spend Christmas with family, so here I am." He answered.

Daniel froze. "Tomorrow? I haven't even finished my shopping yet." He hurried out of the room and towards the infirmary, not hearing the laughter behind him.

Jack turned back to the others. "Hank, Mitchell. You are both invited to my place for Christmas this year. Oh and, Hank, bring Doctor Lam with you."

Landry nodded and watched as Jack walked along side SG-1 out of the Gate Room and smiled. "He just can't stay away from them."

Jack walked along with them to the infirmary. "So, whatcha all have planned for Christmas? I mean did you make any other plans since you didn't think I was coming?" He asked them all.

"The only plans we made together this year was that the three of us would meet at your place Christmas morning like always to trade gifts and share Christmas breakfast. We kind of figured you'd show up, Jack," Daniel told his friend from behind the curtain as he was being examined. "Then we thought we'd meet up with Mitchell and have a drink or something."

Sam spoke up next. "Cassie and I are spending a quiet Christmas Eve at home before the big get together at your house, sir."

He smiled at that, getting this idea since he had talked to Cassie that morning.

"I am leaving through the Stargate tonight to visit Rya'c and his family. I will be returning Christmas morning." Teal'c said before his curtain was closed for his turn at the post mission examination.

Behind Mitchell's closed curtain came his reply. "Yeah, I'm going with Teal'c to Chulak and will hitch a ride with him Christmas morning."

"Sounds good, but Daniel still hasn't told us what he's doing on Christmas Eve." Jack smirked.

Daniel walked out of his cubicle. "Your turn, Sam," He then turned to Jack. "I'm going to do what I have done for the past two years on Christmas Eve, Jack. I'm going to visit the Wells family. Little Janet is almost three now. Simon and Marci are telling her about Janet and why she's named after her and how she saved her father's life."

Behind her curtain, Sam was trying to keep the tears at bay. She still missed her best friend on a daily basis, but even more so around the holidays or when Cassie was feeling so down.

Jack could hear the soft sniff behind Sam's curtain so he tried to change the subject. "Sounds good to me. So we'll all meet at my place on Sunday at 1000 hours and don't be late. Daniel, you bring the donuts for the brunch, I'll supply the coffee." With that said he walked out of the room.

Christmas Eve

Sam and Cassie were sitting on the sofa talking about past Christmas get togethers with Janet and Jacob present at each of them. This would be Sam's first Christmas without her him here. She really missed him.

They'd already done the tears and were now working on the comforting of each other. Cassie was such a strong young woman and it amazed Sam sometimes. They sat with their heads bent to each other and looking at the pictures of the years Cassie had been a part of their lives.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. "I wonder who that could be?" Sam asked as she got up to answer it. She didn't see Cassie look at her watch and smile.

She opened the door and only saw a tree there. "What the…?" Just then Jack popped out from behind the tree. "Sir?"

"Merry Christmas, Carter," Jack laughed as he lifted the tree. "I heard it from a little bird that you didn't have your tree up this year." He told her as he moved into the house with the tree.

Cassie walked up and kissed Jack's cheek and took the bag he handed her. "Hey, Jack," Then she looked at Sam. "Tweet, tweet." She ran off with the bag of treats before Sam could swat her.

Sam moved back to let him in the rest of the way and closed the door behind them. "I thought that we'd skip the tree this year since we'll be spending Christmas day at your house, sir." She said as she followed him into the living room.

Jack put the tree down and turned back to look at Sam. "Come on, Carter, get into the Christmas spirit. Help us decorate."

Cassie watched the two of them as they tried to look like they didn't want to touch each other. She started pulling things out of the bags to hang on the tree and in the doorway.

The three of them spent the rest of the day singing Christmas Carols and decorating Sam's new tree. They even put lights on the outside of her house and inside her windows. By dinnertime she had to admit that her house looked really festive.

After dinner, Sam plopped down on her sofa, tired but happy. She'd had fun today with the two of them as they worked on the decorations. "Thank you, sir. This place looks great." She told him with a smile.

Jack smiled back. "I didn't do it all by myself, Carter. I did have a little help here today."

Cassie had had enough. "Come on you two, please stop this. Can't you at least use your first names while you're off duty?" She asked them with a whine in her voice.

Jack looked from Cassie to Sam. "Well, I guess I could call her Sam and she could call me Jack now that I'm no longer at the SGC. But only if she is comfortable with it." He said.

Sam had been sitting there staring at the two of them. It took her a moment to speak. "I'd be comfortable calling you Jack, but only off duty and not in front of the guys yet."

Jack seemed okay with it and nodded, but Cassie was another thing. "Come on, you guys. Daniel and Teal'c would love to hear you guys calling each other by your first names. We've been hoping that the two of you would…whoops." She said and covered her mouth.

Jack turned to her. "You've been what, young lady?" He asked her.

Sam also looked at her. "Okay fine. We've been hoping and waiting for the two of you to get together for years. I mean we saw it way before you did. Mom even saw how much you both cared about each other a long time ago."

Sam and Jack looked at each other, but Sam was the one who spoke. "Cassie, you know…you all know that as long as Gen…Jack and I are in the same chain of command that we can never be in that kind of a relationship. The military had rules against that." The last said on a whisper as she looked at Jack and he nodded in sad agreement.

Cassie wouldn't have any of it. She got up and stood in front of them. "How many times have you saved this planet, Jack?" She asked him then turned and looked at Sam. "How many times have you saved Earth, Sam?"

Jack stood and moved closer to where Sam sat. "It's not that easy, Cass. I would love nothing more in this or any world to be able to tell Sam how I feel about her."

Sam sat there watching him. "How do you feel about me, Jack?" She asked him quietly.

He looked her right in the eye. "Don't you know? I mean don't you know how much I love you? I want nothing more than to come home to you at night or wake up next to you every morning? You're my life, Sam."

Neither of them saw Cassie slip out of the room. She thought she'd give them some time alone.

Sam moved over as Jack sat next to her on the sofa. She still looked deep into his eyes. "Do you really mean it? Do you love me, Jack?"

He pulled her next to him and placed her head on his shoulder. "With all of my heart, Sam. I have for so long and it's been eating me up all these years that I couldn't tell you or even hold you like this."

Sam closed her eyes as the tears started falling. "I've loved you for so long, Jack. I thought I could never have you. I had myself convinced that I'd never be able to be with you, so I went out and found Pete. But I knew that I couldn't go through with the wedding the closer it got. Then Dad met Pete and I knew I needed to talk to you. Then there was Kerry and Dad's passing. I hurt so many people." She wiped the tears as they fell.

Jack looked at her and brought her face up to look at him. "Please don't cry, Sam. If there was anything I could have done to make that whole time go away, I would. If I could have kept you from getting hurt, I would have done anything."

Sam pulled his face close to hers and placed their foreheads together, looking into his eyes again. "I know…shh, shh. I hurt you the most." She closed her eyes, letting the tears fall. They sat like this for a few minutes.

Jack finally pulled away and looked around. "Hey, where did Cassie go? She started this and just left us?" He asked.

Sam smiled. "Yeah, what a good friend she is. She's probably in her room waiting until we confess our love for one another and agree to get married."

"Well, we've already said that we love each other. So I guess I'll just have to ask you to marry me so she can come back out here and join us for some wassail." He said with a grin.

Sam was in shock. "I didn't say that so you'd ask me, Jack. I mean we haven't even gone on a date, or had out first kiss yet." She stammered.

He just smiled and reached into his pocket. "Well, we've known and I mean really known each other for almost ten years. I'd say that takes care of the dating. And if you'll agree to not kick my butt, I'd like to kiss you now." He asked her as he caressed her face with his other hand.

When she only nodded, he moved towards her again. This time it was their lips that touched.

Sam opened her mouth and that's when he deepened the kiss. It went on and on until finally they both had to come up for air. They pulled away from each other slightly, but Jack kept his arm around Sam.

She looked up and into his eyes, giving him her thousand-watt smile. "That was worth waiting for."

He smiled back at her and pulled his hand out of his pocket. He took her hand and held it to his lips, kissing it. Then he looked at her and took a deep breath.

Sam watched him with wide eyes and held her breath. She knew what he was about to do and was both afraid and hopeful about it. She was afraid of what would happen to them if their superiors found out, but hopeful because she loved him more than life itself.

"Sam, you know that I'm not good with words, but I'm gonna try here. Samantha Carter, will you make me a happy man and promise to be my wife until the end of time?" He asked her with tears in his eyes and holding the ring up for her to see.

Sam let the tears fall as he spoke, never taking her eyes off of him. She knew in her mind that she would be scaring him, but couldn't speak yet. Looking deep into his eyes, she got the answer to the question she was afraid to ask out loud. She knew right then and there that he truly loved her and wanted to marry her.

Caressing his face, she finally smiled and spoke through her tears. "Of course I'll marry you, Jack O'Neill. I can't think of anything better than to spend the rest of my life with you."

He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her just as her clock struck mid night. "Merry Christmas, Sam."

She laughed and hugged him as Cassie came back into the living room. "Merry Christmas, Jack." She replied and turned to Cassie, showing her the ring.

Cassie started squealing when she saw the ring. "Oh my, oh my…the guys are gonna love this. Merry Christmas, Sam and Jack." She said as she jumped up and down.

Jack turned to her with Sam still in his arms. "You can't say anything yet, Cass. I need to make a call first, but not until tomorrow morning…uh this morning."

"The President?" Sam asked and sighed.

"Yeah, if anyone can help us, it's him." Jack replied.

Cassie yawned and started walking out of the room. "I'm going to bed now. I'll see you both in a few hours. This is the best Christmas I've had in a long time. Goodnight, you two." She said as she went to her room.

Sam walked Jack to the door, kissing him goodnight and wishing him a Merry Christmas before promising to be at his place an hour before they guys show up. Then he was gone.

She looked at the ring on her finger as she closed the door and headed for bed. She knew she'd have wonderful dreams tonight.

Christmas Morning

Sam and Cassie showed up at Jack's house at 0900 with muffins. They knew Daniel would bring donuts, but Sam wanted her morning muffin.

Jack threw open the door before they could knock. "Merry Christmas, ladies." He said as he enfolded them both in hugs and ushered them inside.

Sam was too nervous to ask Jack what President Hayes had said, and she couldn't tell anything about his attitude. She waited until Cassie went into the kitchen for coffee. "Well?" She asked him.

Jack couldn't hold it any longer. He smiled at her as he pulled her to him. "He said that he had better be invited to the wedding."

Sam laughed and cried at the same time. "He gave us permission to be in an open relationship?" She asked him.

"He said that we weren't in a direct chain of command and it's not likely that we'll be in battle together, so yes. He said we can have a relationship, but he asked me not to kiss you at the SGC." He told her of the conversation he had with Hayes.

Sam frowned. "So you can't kiss me while I'm working, I can live with it." She laughed.

He laughed with her. "Well, he did say that I could kiss you the next time I'm there, but only that time. Something about settling the bets."

She was so happy that she threw her arms around him and kissed him, just as Cassie walked out of the kitchen. "I guess I created a monster." She said as she sat in one of the chairs.

Sam looking happy, really happy just threw a pillow at her. "Well get used to it, kiddo. I'm gonna be in Jack's arms as much as possible today and for the rest of our lives."

Jack beamed at her statement. "I like the sound of that." He said as he moved over to the table with the muffins on it.

Before anyone else could say more, someone knocked on the door. Then in walked Daniel, Teal'c, Hank Landry with his daughter Carolyn Lam, Cameron Mitchell with Vala Mal Doran tagging behind him.

"Hey guys, Merry Christmas." He said as he watched with curiosity as Daniel and Teal'c took up their normal seats on the sofa, Vala and Carolyn took the chairs by Cassie, and Mitchell and Landry stood behind their chairs.

Jack turned back to his friends, old and new and found Sam who sat on the arm of Cassie's chair. They looked at each other and smiled, and then he spoke. "Good friends, I received the greatest gift this year for Christmas."

They all looked at him, waiting for him to continue. Daniel was too impatient to wait. "What was it, Jack? A new fishing pole? Cassie, I told you that he didn't need a new one." He said as everyone laughed.

Jack gave him a dirty look. "No. It's even better than a new fishing pole." He moved over to where Sam was sitting and saw that Cassie was ready to burst with the news.

"You see, I got permission to ask the woman of my dreams to marry me and she said yes." He told them as he pulled Sam up and wrapped an arm around her.

The others stared at them in shock. Daniel was once again the first to speak. "Who did you get permission from, Jack?" He asked.

"Duh, Danny Boy, who do you think? I got permission from President Hayes. I called him this morning and we had a nice long talk. General Hammond says hello by the way and he wants his winnings used to buy our wedding gift Daniel." He replied.

That motivated everyone as they congratulated the couple. The rest of the day was spent exchanging gifts and just enjoying each other's company, even Vala was pleasant to talk to and avoided Daniel for some reason. Jack knew he'd have to get that story later.

Daniel spent most of his time talking quietly with Carolyn Lam while Vala sat in a corner talking to Cameron most of the day.

Sam and Jack spent most of the day attached at the hip and making this their first Christmas together. They watched their family, new and old, and smiled at each other.

Cassie kept close to them, being happy for them. To her, this was the best Christmas she had had in a long time and she threw her arms around Sam and Jack. "This has been a wonderful Christmas, guys. The best one in a long time. Merry Christmas, Everyone."

The End


End file.
